


Zero to HOLY- *Adopted by Stevie*

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Sam Wilson, Artist Steve Rogers, Becomes Big Steve Rodgers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper will not be the bitch of this story, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Rhodey, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Puberty, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Small Steve Rodgers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The new writer goes by Stevie., This work has been adopted, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: Steve Rodgers had always been on the rather, small side. Of course his friends love him anyway, but what happens when Steve comes back to school for senior year and puberty hit him like a British double-decker? *Adopted*





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers sighed, and turned to his friends. "I'm going to miss you guys." Natasha hugged the small teen, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Aw Stevie don't worry. We'll call you every night ok?" Nat said, ruffling his hair with a wink. "Then maybe I'll finally kick your ass at Risk." Steve smirked. "Doubt that." "Oh it's like that?" Sam teased before pulling Steven in for a hug as well. "I'll miss you little buddy, occasional wheezing and all." Sam said making Steve laugh.

 _'I'll miss you too.'_ Clint signed, making Steve frown. _'What happened to your hearing aids_?' Steve signed back, the two teens engaged in a sign language conversation, making Sam and Bucky groan. "You have an idea what they're saying?" Sam asked hopefully. "Either about Clint having AIDS or Cake." Bucky squinted while Steve laughed and signed it to Clint, who promptly laughed as well. "They were talking about his hearing aids." Nat smirked, popping her gum as Sam and Bucky blushed.

"Alright Barnes, get over here!" Steve said, "pulling" Bucky into a hug. (Steve weighed like 98 pounds, like hell he was pulling Bucky anywhere.) Bucky ignored the feelings of warmth in his chest and just patted Steve on the back. "Alright, now don't do something stupid you hear?" "How can I? All the stupid is staying here with you." Steve said playfully, retracting from the hug. "Well, I guess we'll see you when the school year starts." Nat said with a smile, but Steve knew that she was sadder than she let on.

"I'll be back before you know it." Steve said, giving her one last hug. He waved good bye to everyone, and began to head home. About halfway there, he bumped into someone, Thor Odinson. The school's best rugby player. Steve gulped and scooted back. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you." Thor said cheerfully, helping Steve up. "Well, you're some what scrawny aren't you?" Thor said, not to be mean, just observational. Steve knew mean.

"What is your name?" "I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." Steve held out his hand. Thor smiled and shook his hand, maybe a bit too hard as Steve winced and rubbed his hand afterward. "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." Thor said apologetically. "It's ok, I'm not made of the toughest stuff." Thor laughed. "Then become tougher stuff my friend! I shall see you as the next school year comes." Thor said, patting his shoulder and turning down a different street.

Steve decided that overall, he liked Thor. He wasn't the idiot that everybody insisted that he was, he was just... odd. But an awfully friendly fellow none the less. Steve headed home and sighed as he saw who was standing in the driveway next to his. "Rogers." "Stark." Tony and Steve had never really been friends. Tony was kind of a bully to Steve as children, and still teased him a bit, but Steve had sensed that he felt bad about it.

"So, you're going to be gone for the summer huh? Well, have fun at the farm Rogers, try not to get sit on by a chicken." Tony teased lightly. Steve smiled slightly. "Try not to stay up to late." Tony blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh... thanks." Steve gave him a broader smile, making butterflies erupt in Tony's chest and a slight blush come on his face as he watched the smaller teen head into the house. Tony sighed. "Pepper and Rhodey are right, I am helpless."

Three hours later Steve was sitting at dinner, eating quietly as his grandfather eyed him up and down. "Huh, we'll see if we can get you some muscle boy-o." He said finally, making Steve smile. "On va voir."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve got out of the car, and stretched. His father followed after, still staring at him amazed. "Seriously Steve, what the hell did they feed you there?" Steve shrugged, laughing easily. "You know Grandma, she always insisted that I'd eat a little more at every meal. Plus Grandpa really set me to work." His father sent him a concerned glance which Steve waved off. "Don't worry, he started off easy. He wanted me to buff up, not kill me." Joesph Rogers laughed. "I see that, come on Son, your mother baked your favorite." "Apple pie and vanilla?" "Apple pie and vanilla." Steve bolted into the house. "Steve sweetheart is that- oh my." His mother gaped upon seeing him. "I see your growth spurt finally hit." Steve chuckled nervously. "Yeah I guess." "You're going to get all the girls and boys. Speaking of-" Steve covered his face as it became bright red. "Maaaa." She chuckled, her blue eyes warm as she lead him into the dining room. 

"Well let's eat and we'll fill each other in on what our summers were like." She said, all three of them sitting down. They said grace, and dug into the burgers and salad. "So, what was this work out schedule that made you-" His father gestured to Steve's much more muscular body with a teasing grin. "that." Steve swallowed a bite of his burger and wiped his mouth before answering. "Well, it started with small stuff, like feeding the animals. Then it progressed, like packing hay, chopping wood. Things like that. Then my growth spurt hit and it became easier by the day." "Your balls dropped too I see." "SARAH!" His father choked, though of laughter or shock Steve wasn't sure. "Oh come on Joe that was funny." Sarah winked at her sun, taking a sip of her coke. 

Steve smiled, wondering how he got so lucky to have parents as great as Sarah and Joesph Rogers. His parents loved him, and were very accepting of his sexuality due to being raised in the 90's. Steve was surprised to find that his grandparents on his mom's side were very excepting as well, having made several gay friends at Woodstock. Steve was even pleased to meet a couple who was friends with them, Charles and Erik maybe? (Wink wink nudge nudge.) "So, any summer loves we should know about?" Steve blushed, making his mother and father pause, then grin. "Really?! What's their name?" "Peggy, she's British. Nothing really came of it, but she did...kiss me. (And no, Peggy will not be a plot device in this story either, I just wanted to include her because I love her.) She also taught me self-defense."

"She teach you anything else?" His father joked, making Steve choke. "Oh god Dad!" The trio laughed, and finished dinner. Steve helped his mother get the pie, and began to dig in again. "So, did you get any word from Nat, or anyone else?" "Well Nat got a boyfriend." Steve stopped mid bite. "Really?" He said, surprised. "Yes, his name is Bruce, very lovely boy." Steve chuckled, of course his parents had met him. Nat was pretty much family. "What about Sam?" "Doing well, thinking about going into the military." His father said, getting nervous. "Clint?" "Started archery, he's very good." His mother said quieter. "Bucky?" His parents exchanged nervous glances. "Honey, Bucky got hurt." The ice cream in Steve's mouth grew bitter. "What?" "He's fine, but, he lost his arm. He was in a wreck-" "Where is he?" "The hospital-" Steve didn't listen to another word before rushing to the hospital. 

He was grateful that his grandpa made him run everyday, if the stranger didn't know any better, they would never know of his asthma. His lungs burned as he ran down a few streets, until seeing the hospital. Due to Steve's sickly youth, his parents decided that a house that was a 15 minute run from the hospital would probably be a good idea. (Regardless of waking up to an ambulance once and a while.) He ran in, and the nurse was surprised to see him. "Where's James Buchanan Barnes?" Steve asked breathlessly. "Room 105 on the second floor, visiting hours end in 28 minutes." "Thank you!" Steve ran to the elevator than waited impatiently for the doors to open. He ran out into the hall, startling a nurse as he ran to the room. Steve took a deep breath, and opened the door. Bucky laid on the bed, sleeping. Steve sucked in a sharp breath when he noticed the metal prosthetic on his left arm. Or where his left arm should have been.

"Buck?" He asked, gently shaking him awake. Bucky opened his blue eyes tiredly, dazed and confused (hah) from the painkillers and antibiotics in his body. "Steve?" Bucky said, seeing familiar blonde hair, blue eyes, a straight yet slightly hooked nose. But something was wrong. His Stevie wasn't like a looming giant, with decently sized muscles that could rival Thor's. His Stevie was smaller, thin, fragile. "Bucky, are you ok?" "Weren't you smaller?" Steve laughed, sitting on the bed. "Yes Buck, I was smaller. They have you on medicine don't they?" "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Bucky laughed, before sighing. "I miss Steve." Steve smiled and got up. "I missed you too Buck." Bucky smiled and fell asleep, making Steve sigh and leave the room. As long as Bucky was alright, he'd be ok. Steve headed downstairs where his parents were waiting, his father panting. "Damn son, you've always been fast, but damn." Steve laughed and went home with his parents. 

"Your rooms like you left it." His mother said, kissing his cheek. "Good night sweetheart." "Night champ." His father ruffled his hair and wrapped his arm around his wife. The two headed into there room while Steve headed into his, feeling very tired now. He yawned, forgoing a shirt as he changed into a pair of basketball shorts. Which were  _way_ tighter than he remembered them being, he groaned, realizing very few of his clothes would fit now. 'I'll wear some of the clothes I got while at grandma and grandpa's.' He thought tiredly, laying down on his bed and wrapping himself in his blanket. They were smaller too, but thankfully he was still covered and comfortable. Steve turned around, turning off his light, and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up to his door slamming open at 7:01 a.m. "ROGERS GET THE HELL UP AND SAY HI!" Clint shouted, Natasha smirking behind him, and Sam giving an apologetic look to Sarah and Joesph who looked out of their own room groggily. "Alright, Alright." Steve said, sitting up. All of his friends froze, eyes going comically wide. " _ **STEVE?!**_ " Sam shouted, looking at one of his best friends with absolute awe. Steve stood up, making his friends' jaws drop even lower, and making him laugh. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Nat came forward and poked his bicep. "My god it's real. My son has actual muscle. It's not like that muscle suit from Spongebob." She said, in a stunned voice, her blue-green eyes still shocked. Clint came forward and joined Nat in the poking. Sam stepped forward too. "What the hell did they feed you at your grandpa's?" Sam asked, wondering where he could get some.

"Anything grandma could get me to eat. If gramps hadn't been working me out i'd be fat as hell." "No you'd be normal weight then with your metabolism." Clint said with slight envy. "Well, can you guys get out? I kinda have to get dressed." Steve said awkwardly, pointing to his dresser. "Uh huh, and then you spill all the details of your summer." Nat grinned devilishly. Steve smirked. "And you can spill about Bruce." She blushed while Sam and Clint went 'Oooooh.' "He's got you Nat." Clint said smugly, and flinched as Nat sent him one of her infamous Romanov glares. Steve laughed and changed into a tight white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Simple, yet nice, like him. Steve grabbed his sketchbook and tucked it into his bag, knowing that he'd probably be bored at some point of the day. Steve kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving, and his father waved good bye as his son headed outside.  

Steve headed to the bus stop where his friends were waiting with (mild) patience. Steve noticed a new addition to their crew, a lanky shy boy with black square glasses, and deep brown eyes. "I guess you're Bruce?" Steve held out his hand, smiling down at the slightly shorter teen. "I guess you're Steve, man you're not what Nat described you at all almost." Bruce said quietly, shaking his hand. Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Well in her defense she didn't know till this morning. It's nice to meet you."  Bruce smiled slightly and accepted Nat's offer to hold hands. Nat kissed his cheek and gave him a look that Steve had never seen on her face before. Sure Nat flirted, but she never had this look of adoration like she had for this boy.  

Steve didn't worry about Bruce. Nat wasn't stupid, and if Bruce tried anything she'd kick his ass. Judo, karate, and ballet was a deadly combination if you pissed her off. Quite a few jocks had her to thank for their now crooked noses. "So, did you hear about Bucky?" Sam asked tentatively, not wanting to ruin the overall jovial mood. Nat glared at him, Bruce looked awkward again, and Clint not so subtly elbowed him in the back. "Yeah, I saw him yesterday. Don't worry, as long as he's alright i'm alright." The mood lifted again, but not quite to the same heights it was before. Steve told them about working on the farm, meeting Peggy (which was met with catcalls and exaggerated winks). Clint told him about all the things he had missed while he was gone, and Sam chipped in. Nat nodded along, but paid most of her attention to Bruce. 

Finally, the "Yellow DeathMachine" rolled up, and the group was met with a familiar, stern face. "Are you going to move your asses or am I going to leave them here?" Steve grinned. "No need Mr. Fury." Fury blinked before leaning closer. "Steven? Is that you?" "Yes sir Mr. Fury sir." Fury leaned back. "Well damn boy what the hell did they feed you over at your grandpa and grandma's?" Steve shrugged and smiled, getting on the bus. The chatter stopped upon seeing him, a few jaws dropped. Steve gulped and sat close to the window. Sensing his discomfort Clint sat next to him, with Sam sitting in front and Nat with Bruce sitting behind him. This was a familiar situation, his friends jokingly refered to it as the "Stevelin Wall". 

Steve blushed as he heard several girls giggle and point at him. He had a feeling this would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was really, really uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. He was used to just sitting quietly in the back of the room with his friends, trying not to laugh when Clint signed him a dirty joke. Not the ogling stares of teenage boys and girls a like. Most were shocked, a few lustful (which made him really uncomfortable), and a few threatening. Though those didn't last that long with Nat by his side, and thankfully she would be for most of the day. 

"Well well Steve, looks like you're going to get yourself a fan club soon if the gazes of those sluts are saying anything." Nat said as she popped her gum, having told Bruce goodbye for a few hours. 

"Wonderful, Nat how do deal with it?" Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Usually confident flirting turns a guy off, they want a girl who will blush and giggle. I don't think that will work for you. However, you do have that All-American boy vibe and while it's cute, it's not what anyone is looking for _now_. Everyone is looking for an easy screw, not a loyal puppy who won't treat them like shit." Nat said, straightforwardly and blunt. Steve was relieved to know that not a lot had changed with her.

"I see, so, how'd you meet Bruce?" Steve changed the subject as they entered their first class, American History 2. Probably his favorite class already, especially if Mrs. Jones was teaching. It was never boring thanks to that 50 year old woman. She acted like she was twenty (thankfully didn't dress like it), and felt like a huge breath of fresh air.  

"He was getting picked on, I came to his rescue and he wasn't scared of me. We got to talking and I decided that I liked him. I even got his cousin Hunk to like me."

"Really?" Steve asked, shocked and amazed.

"Yeah, he's got a bad temper, but he's not a bad guy. Has some kind of disorder, but that's besides the point." Nat waved it off as they sat down. 

Mrs. Jones stopped in front of Steve, narrowing her eyes. "Steve is that you?"

Steve grinned sheepishly. "Hey Mrs. Jones, how was your summer?"

The old woman blinked and shook her head. "Wow you got big. Just last year you looked like me." She laughed. It wasn't a lie, Mrs. Jones was thin as a twig. If Steve hadn't developed his muscles over the summer they probably would look a bit a like.

"You're probably right." Mrs. Jones chuckled and went to talk to another student who had brown bushy hair. 

The rest of the day was pretty much a copy of first period. Second period they had their names called, the teacher almost spit his coffee out upon seeing Steve. In third the teacher doubletaked. Even the lunch ladies were shocked upon seeing him. Steve headed to his table until he bumped into someone.

"Oh my apologizes I did not, friend Steven is that you?" Thor said in an usurprising surprised tone. Steve sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day. 

"Yeah, yeah it's me." 

"My you have grown in the short time of our passing." Thor praised, slapping his shoulder with a broad grin. 

"You grew out your hair." Steve said, eyeing the small braids woven alongside the rugby player's head. 

"Ah yes, my love Jane kindly braided some of it today. I feel like my viking ancestors." Thor said proudly, and Steve would have to agree. Thor would fit in well as a viking. Brutish strength, braided hair. He'll give the guy a long boat and sword and he'd have Halloween in the bag. But, at the same time, Steve saw that Thor had something that most people didn't associate with vikings. Intelligence. Not, 'I can name all the numbers in pi' intelligence, but more of an emotional, strategic intelligence.

"Well my friend, I must go find Jane. I promised her friend that she could add flowers to my braids." Thor said with an amused, but not condescending tone.

Steve waved goodbye and headed to his friends' table, where he saw a familiar dark head of spiked hair. The goatee was new though.

"Come on Romanov, you would know." Tony said, crossing his arms. Nat just popped her gum in reply.

"Don't know where he is at the moment, sorry." 

Steve grinned. Just like Nat to not lie, but not wholly tell the truth. "What, did the twig get sat on by a chicken like I advised him not to?"

"No but you clearly haven't been getting enough sleep." Steve retorted, sitting between Nat and Sam. Clint waved at him before returning to drumming on the table with his drumsticks. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve, not recognizing him. "And who's this absurdly muscular, albeit attractive man?" 

Steve grinned. "Geez Stark I know I've changed a bit but you'd think you could recognize someone after living next to them for a few years." 

Steve was pretty sure his parents seven blocks away heard the shriek that came out of Tony's throat, and that one of Clint's hearing aids short circuited.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's absolutely comical face stuck with Steve for the rest of the day, prompting him to almost laugh every time. Thankfully it was just the first day, none of the teachers were expecting the kids to actually be fully invested in the "new" Syllabus, or the sheets that they had to fill out for anybody to be serious on. Steve honestly didn't understand why his math teacher wanted to know everyone's favorite show, or a happy memory. At least the English teacher's lesson made sense.

She was new, with light brown hair, and a plump lead shapped body. She had a natural, motherly beauty as she smiled at her first class. She took a picture of them all and posted it in a column stating "First Day" with the date, and the next column said "Last day". Steve found her optimism to be somewhat refreshing, even Nat was more at ease. 

"Hello class, I am Ms. Leffeler, your senior English teacher. And, I do have an assignment for you to do." The class let out a collective groan while Ms. Leffeler chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not due until Friday, and will be your only official homework for this week. I want you, to describe your favorite story. This includes fairytales, anime, cartoons, movies, tv shows. The only catch is, you can't reveal any of the characters, or hints. For instance, Spongebob. You couldn't describe him as a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea. But you could say that the main character is a workaholic who lives with his pet." 

Steve tapped his fingers, already thinking of ideas. A Disney movie? No, most of the class would do that. He never really got into cartoons, or anime. Steve didn't watch much tv either. But, his mother loved the Wizard of Oz, and he decently liked the movie himself. 

Nat was smirking, scribbling 'Wonder Woman' in her notebook, meanwhile Clint wrote down 'Steven Universe.' Sam wrote 'G.I. Joe' of all things. Steve wrote down his own idea while Ms. Leffeler began talking again.

"If you so a good job, maybe a piece of candy will be in it for you all." The promise of sugar jolted some of the class, the promise of treats would forever be a temptation.

The class was interrupted by a red haired man poking his head into the classroom. "Oh Ms. Leffeler! Found you!" Steve turned his head to see Nat already matchmaking. The class took the momentary distraction as a brief break in the final class of the day.  

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Tony that red before." Sam smirked, making a paper plane. 

"What?" Clint asked, wincing and rubbing his ear. 

 _'Tony, blush. Sam making fun of._ ' Steve signed, with admitted rustiness. Thankfully Clint was very good a deciphering things. 

"He's not wrong, you might have a new lover boy there Steve-o." Clint said, only slightly too loud as he twirled his drumsticks. 

Steve rolled his eyes, feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck. "I don't think so Clint." 

Nat smirked, staring at her phone. "Regardless if Stony ships or not-" 

"If _what_ ships?"

"It was pretty amusing to hear Stark scream that loudly." Steve pouted as he was ignored, Nat continuing her dialogue.

"No doubt. Wonder how Buck will feel about that." Sam said with an annoyingly knowing smile. 

"Why would Bucky mind-" Ms. Leffeler came back in, her cheeks rosy and her eyes were filled with mirth, like she had been laughing.

"Anyway c-class, as I was saying before we were interrupted by Mr. Choi,-" and the thoughts of "What the hell is Stony" faded away, replaced by brainstorming. 

Finally the bell rang, ending the first day of school. "So, do you guys want to visit Bucky with me?"

Steve's brows furrowed while his friends' smiles became a bit more, uneasy. "Well, maybe. It's just that, Buck doesn't exactly like his new arm, and he's been... moody." Sam said lightly. 

"He was an ass." Nat said, a somber note in her tone that meant that she had no ill will. 

Clint shrugged. " _He was fine with me_." He signed. "But I've got archery practice, got to get better for Olympics." Clint said it that time, a grin on his face. 

Steve chuckled, Clint hadn't changed much either. "Go." Steve sighed. Clint winked and walked away after giving them a mock salute. 

Nat sighed. "I've got a date with Bruce." Steve shrugged.

"I'm not your keeper." Nat smiled and wished him goodbye, which left Sam who was quiet. 

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sam sighed, sitting on the curb. 

"I just, I feel guilty. Bucky was at my house that night, just over for dinner, you know? Maybe if I had taken him home instead, maybe he'd still have his arm." Steve shook his head, sitting next to his second oldest friend. 

"Sam, don't blame yourself for what happened. It could have been way worse, you could both be dead, or you could be paralyzed. At least he's alive, at least he can be ok. Trust me, if Bucky is acting strange, when he snaps out of it he'll fight for it. I know James, he is one stubborn bastard." 

Sam snorted. "Must've got that from you, Mr. Never Back Down." Steve smirked and stood up. 

"Let's go see Bucky."


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital was like Steve had left it, just different people getting admitted and let go. Sam got more fidgety as they got closer to Bucky's room, he had to take a deep breath as he entered. Bucky was reading, looking significantly less stoned. 

"Hey Buck." Steve greeted, sitting next to his friend. Buck did a double take worth of a 40's cartoon. 

"Holy shit so it wasn't a dream." Buck said in awe, until he noticed Sam, and a shadow of guilt crossed his face. 

"I'm sorry Sam. I, I said some things that I didn't mean." Bucky swallowed, brushing back much longer hair. 

"It's ok man, I don't blame you." Sam seemed much more relaxed as he took a seat next to Steve who smiled. Bucky smiled too, but it was much smaller than the one he had before the accident. 

"I've been trying to get the hang of, this." Bucky said, lifting his prosthetic. "It's weird, sometimes I forget." The fingers of the prosthetic balled up, until he let it go. 

"It's ok Buck. Everybody is here for you, you're not alone." Steve said, clasping the brunette's shoulder. Bucky smiled. 

"Thanks Steve, I don't know what would happen if I didn't." 

"So, when can you join us in the slammer again?" Sam asked after an appropriate pause, figuring a change of subject was needed. 

"A week, or two." Bucky said, laying back on his pillows. "I'll be getting my work here until then." 

"Well, how about we bring a pizza tomorrow, and Nat and Clint, and we'll work on everything together?" Steve suggested, leaning forward on his elbows. 

"That'd be nice." Bucky said with a dreamy look in his eyes, probably at the promise of pizza. 

"I've got no plans, sounds good." Sam grinned, kicking his feet up. 

Afterwards Steve went home, where his parents were watching tv. "So, Tony got detention, and he's blaming you." His mother said, amusement clear in her eyes. 

"Not my fault he screamed in the cafeteria." Steve said back, taking out his plate from the microwave. "Thanks ma!" 

"No problem sweetheart!" She called back, turning to her husband who seemed displeased. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm going to have to give him the talk soon aren't I?" 

"Yup." 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up to his alarm blaring, and several texts from Nat and Clint prompting him to quote unquote, "Get his pretty blonde ass to the street corner in twenty or I/Nat would get him." Steve shuddered and got up upon noting he had fifteen minutes. After spending five finding a shirt that would fit, (but was still noticeably tight) Steve grabbed an apple and bottle of chocolate milk before heading out of the house. Steve spotted Nat starting towards his house and gulped, knowing that he was lucky. 

"Morning Rogers." She grinned, crossing her arms as he caught up to her. 

"Well, we didn't get to it yesterday, so what are we betting?" Steve asked as Clint pulled out the uno cards. 

"Who ever gets the most points and therefore loses, pays for both extra large, stuffed crust pizzas. If it ends in a tie one pizza each." Nat smirked, and Steve began to pray that he didn't lose. Winning was futile with Nat with most things, she never paid for anything when it came to betting. 

And with a good poker face and a draw four card being her last, she of course won. Steve didn't do to shabby actually, snatching third place, as Bruce got second. Sam got fourth, and Clint well, Clint lost. 

"Bastards." Clint grumbled, showing that he had enough money. That was the rule in the game, you paid for what you could, and paid for everything for the group until your debt was paid. Steve remembered one time when Nat dragged him to the mall after she kicked his ass in scrabble. That had put a dent in his allowance savings. All five teens stood up as the bus came down the road. It opened up to reveal Fury's salty face. 

"Well are you going to stand there like chickens or are you walking?" They all hopped onto the bus, finding seats relatively close together. Steve was the odd man out, sitting next to a girl who looked fast asleep. Hell Steve thought she might be dead before he saw her chest lightly rise. Steve chatted quietly with Clint who frowned and signed him to talk in ASL. 

' _So, how is Bucky?'_ Clint inquired. 

_'Fine, more grumpy.'_

The conversation continued until it was time to part for class, Nat following after Steve. "So, what are you going to do about Stark?" Nat asked, popping her gum and clearly texting someone, judging from her small smile, Bruce. 

"Nothing. He was just shocked, he probably just wanted to tease me a bit like he always does. Stark is harmless." Steve shrugged, adjusting his backpack. 

"Uh huh, alright Rogers if you say so." Nat said, in a tone that said that she wasn't done, she was just being complacent. She turned off her phone and the two of them headed in Mrs. Jones class. After starting a lesson on pre-colonial America and the land bridge theory, Mrs. Jones let them enjoy the last five minutes of class to themselves. 

Which surprised Steve when a long legged blonde girl with bright red lipstick sat next to him. While Steve thought that she was definitely attractive, he wasn't attracted to her. Like a painting. Beautiful but one dimensional.

"Hey Rogers." She said with a flirty tone. Steve looked to his right but Nat was just smirking and looking at her phone. 'Traitor' Steve thought as he meekly smiled at the girl. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Steve was raised to be polite. So he just faked a small smile. 

"I don't know~" She leaned forward, revealing her cleavage. "Can you?" 

Steve began to panic, flushing slightly. "Thank you ma'am but I don't think so." 

Nat snorted and the girl huffed. "Why, am I not good enough for you?" She said, raising her voice to get attention. 

"That's not it ma'am, I don't know you. You seem like a lovely dame but I tend to want to get to know a person before I date them." Steve said, standing up and walking out as the bell rang. 

"Nicely done Rogers, you got her looking like a fish." Nat said laughing slightly. Steve just sheepishly shrugged, until he bumped into someone. 

"Sorry, Tony?" Tony Stark flushed and cleared his throat. 

"Sorry Rogers, about bumping into you...and screaming yesterday." Steve chuckled at Tony's awkwardness. 

"It's ok Tony." Tony nodded at the response before scurrying away, leaving a surprised Steve and a grinning Nat. 

"So the ship might sail." 

"...What ship?"


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving school, the group met up in front of the hospital, Clint holding the pizza with a pissed off expression. After muttering something's that sounded suspiciously like "asshole", he handed the pizzas to Nat who checked them. "They're safe." The quartet made it to Bucky's room, who seemed to be writing something. 

"Hey Buck, what are you doing?" Steve asked, passing out plates and napkins like the mom friend he was. (#SteveRogersisthemomfriend) 

"This assignment for Ms. Leffeler's class. How the hell do I explain Game of Thrones without giving away the plot?" 

"Hm, backstab, sex, sex, violence, more sex, dragons, horses, big ass wolves?" Nat "helpfully" suggesting before taking a large bit of the pizza. 

"Helpful but no." Bucky snorted, erasing something before taking a bite of his pizza and groaning. 

"Pizza my love how I have missed you so darling. I counted the days since our sweet, sorrowful parting. I vow never to go more than a week without you." Bucky said dramatically, caressing the slice after taking a bite. 

"It's been five days Bucky." Clint chirped (haha), wiping his mouth. 

"Shut it Barton hospital pizza doesn't count." 

"Touché." Clint admitted, taking a second slice. Nat stole it from him and took a bite, making Clint grumble and grab another slice. Steve was pretty sure the words "asshole" and "brat" were among the mutterings but elected to ignore it again.

"So Stevie, anything happen with you?" 

"Stark has a crush on Boy Scout." Nat said not helpfully, stopping Steve from saying anything. 

Bucky choked, and Sam snorted the Dr. Pepper out of his nose as he began laughing and crying because of the burn.

"Tony does not have a crush on me Nat, he's just embarrassed." Steve said, crossing his arms and causing them to flex. 

"Yeah, Stark prefers easy prey, not our good wholesome boy over here." Bucky said with a smile, winking at Steve who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Part of my charm I guess." Steve said, taking a bite, feeling the flavors of tomato, basil, and cheese explode in his mouth.

"Yeah but it's not getting you laid, just like this morning. This chick  was coming on to him so strong, and Steve looks like a puppy. I think she could have started sitting on his lap and Steve would still be confused." Nat snickered as Steve tried to cover his bright red face. 

"Naaaaaaaat." He groaned, making everyone else laugh at him. Assholes.

"That sounds like our oblivious puppy alright." Bucky grinned, then laughed as Steve playfully glared at him. 

"It's goodbye to hear you laugh again Bucky Boy, music to my job completely functioning ears." Clint said, swinging his legs as he worked on his forth slice. For such a lithe figure, you never would have guessed he ate so much. The same with Nat. Even Steve who had practically became a horse got full after three. Well, at least there would be no leftovers. 

"Yeah well, maybe it was time to get my head out of my ass." Bucky gave a small smile. 

"I'll say. Fine ass as it is Barnes, it's great when you don't act like one." Nat winked, before returning to her phone with a pop of the new gum in her mouth. 

"I gotta run, my mom told me to be back by eight and it's seven fourty-five." Clint said, waving good bye and left the hospital room. Soon everyone was gone but Steve.

"I'll see you tomorrow Buck."

"Hey Steve, you want to know what I'm most grateful for?" Buck said suddenly, making Steve stop and turn around. "The fact I get to see you again. 

Steve grinned. "Me too Buck, me too." 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, Bucky came back to school. Wearing long sleeves and a glove to hide his new arm and hand. Bucky mostly ignored the pitying stares and long looks at his back, not letting them get to him. That was mostly thanks to Steve who treated him as though nothing had changed. Like he was still some scrawny kid, and Bucky was his taller, suave best friend. The teachers were kind to him, making sure that he had everything he could need, and then treating him like any other student. 

Steve was glad that his best friend was adjusting so well. "Buck seems to be doing ok." Sam said, eyeing Bucky as he left to get lunch by himself. 

"Yeah, he just needed to be eased in is all." Steve answered, taking a bite of his apple. 

"Ah, hello Steven!" Thor said kindly, sliding into the table, making the other inhabitants stop. Thor saw Bruce and grinned again.

"Ah hello Bruce, your cousin Hank speaks good of you. Says that you're very intelligent. He wanted to know if you would like to come to the next game? He knows you don't like sports, but would appreciate it." Thor said, still smiling his bright grin. 

"Uh, sure. I-If I can get my project done in time." Bruce said, adjusting his glasses.

"Excellent, I will relay the message to your cousin. Oh yes, would any of you like to join the football or baseball team? We would be quite thankful if you one!" Thor said, standing up. 

"Could I try out?" Nat asked, her eyes glinting. 

Thor shrugged. "I have no problems with it, as long as the game is fun I don't really care who plays. As long as everyone does." Nat seemed pleased by this answer so Steve decided it was his turn to ask. 

"Could Bucky join if he wanted to." Thor grinned.

"As I said before, anyone can play." The blonde boy grinned and waved goodbye to meet his girlfriend. 

"Nice guy." Sam said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Bucky sat down, unwrapping his cookie first. "So what was that about?" He asked, nodding in Thor's direction.

"Asking if any of us wanted to join a sports team, I'm thinking of baseball." Steve said, taking a sip of his water. Bucky nodded. 

"Maybe I'll join too, maybe." Bucky said, making Steve clap him on the back. 

"Atta boy Buck." He said as they finished eating and the lunch bell rang for them to go back to class. 

Later as Steve walked home, he was surprised to see Tony in the driveway, fixing...something. 

"Hey Stark, what are you working on?" Steve asked curiously, poking at a spare piece of metal. Tony cleared his throat, fighting the rising blush in his cheeks. 

"A multi use robot. Like a Swiss Army knife robot. It can carry drinks, function as a radio, carry other things, clean like a roomba, and can store stuff." Tony said, trying to simplify it.

"That's amazing! What are you calling it?" Steve asked excitedly. Tony paused, pondering.

"Dunno, Swiss Bot?" He said while Steve hummed. 

"How about, T.J.?" Steve suggested, standing up.

"T.J.?" Tony asked, staring up at Steve who nodded.

"Tony Junior. See you later Tony, got some homework to finish." Tony nodded, blushing slightly.

"Bye, Steve." Steve grinned and waved, heading inside while Tony sighed in content.

"Ok T.J., let's finish you up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many cameos

Steve called his parents and checked with them to see if it was ok. "Honey are you sure. We know that you've grown and all, but you still have your asthma." 

"Sarah he'll be fine." His father said from somewhere in the house judging from the sound. His mother sighed. 

"Ok hon, you can join if you want to. Your father and I are behind you 100%, just, take it easy ok. We don't want to repeat the incident when you were seven."

Steve winced, that was one of his less than happy memories. He had been trying out for soccer at the time, and his asthma triggered. He ended up having an attack that almost killed him, had Dr. Erskine hadn't been on the field and done CPR... Dr. Erskine, how was that old man? The good doctor had always been kind to him, encouraging him to do his absolute best. 

"Hey ma, how's Dr. Erskine?" He asked, tapping his foot, hopping it was good news.

"Oh he's fine, you have an appointment with him in two weeks actually, and you have to get your physical as well." Sarah said, water turning on. "I've got to wash these dishes while the casserole bakes, your father will pick you up... would seven be alright?" 

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. "Ma I can walk myself home."

"Honey it will be dark then, and I know that you're much bigger now, but you're still my boy. Please it would just make me feel better you're safe than in the streets with some crazed butt stabber or something." Sarah said, and Steve snorted. 

"Crazed butt stabber?" Steve asked teasingly, aware of his friends approaching. 

"Well what can I say, you got your mum's butt. I love you Steven." Sarah said, making Steve smile.

"Love you too ma, i'll see you later." Steve said, ending the call. No-one commented on Steve saying I love you. Steve Rogers was a momma's boy, and if any thing could make him fight it would be an insult to his mom or dad. 

"You ready to try out for the team Rogers?" Nat said, throwing her own baseball up into the air. Bucky had both hands on a bat slung over his shoulders, while Sam was grinning. 

"Good luck you three, Clint and I are already tied up." Sam said, crossing his arms. 

"I know, archery and you have a season of soccer to finish. You have a game tomorrow right?" Steve said, pointing at both men respectively. Sam nodded, scratching his chin. 

"Yeah, and I have a competition on the 28th, wish me luck." Clint said, cranking up his hearing aid with a grin. 

"With your skills I doubt you need it. Clint could try out for Robin Hood at this point." Nat teased, bumping Clint with her hip, a grin on her face. Clint playfully pushed her back. 

"I'm trying to graduate early, so I can't." Bruce said, looking slightly sad. 

"That's ok Bruce, just show up every once in a while eh?" Steve said, patting his shoulder.

"Baseball, really going for the boy-scout image there Rogers." Tony said from the side, Pepper and Rhodey stood on either side of him, both giving the other teenagers apologetic looks.

"What about you Tony? What exactly do you do?" Bucky retorted, stepping in front of Steve, making Tony narrow his eyes.

"Actually using my brain Barnes, what do you do with yours?" Tony responded, looking up at the other boy while trying to appear taller.

"I use my brain just fine Stark, and I use it to keep my mouth shut. Maybe I can give you a few lessons." Bucky growled through his teeth.

"Didn't think I was your type Barnes." Tony said with a smirk, until Bucky made a move to get closer, only for Steve to step between them. The blonde was almost 100% positive that Nat said something about 'boyfriends establishing dominance', but elected to ignore it for the far more pressing matter at hand.

"Guys cool it, we don't need to fight. Look Tony, just head off to where ever you were going, and we'll go to the field. It looks like you two need to spend some time apart." Steve scolded, making both boys look away. 

"Fine." They both murmured, sending each other one last dirty look before they parted. Pepper mouthed 'Sorry' to them and hurried after the other two of her friends, where Rhodey seemed to be nagging Tony. 

"Jerk." Bucky said with venom, spitting into a trash can. 

"Classy Buck, but you weren't too great yourself. I'll admit Tony was being an ass, but you were too." Steve said, crossing his arms. Bucky sighed.

"I'm sorry, can we go now?" Bucky said, already heading to the pitch. Steve sighed and followed, the rest of the group giving each other looks before following after. The odd shift in atmosphere changed once they got to the baseball diamond, where players were already practicing. 

"Mr. Quill?" Steve asked, approaching the brown haired man who had a walkman attached to his hip. The music teacher gave them surprised looks.

"Holy hell Rogers, what did they feed you?" Mr. Quill asked, staring at the younger man in amazement while Steve shrugged sheepishly. 

"Well, you know Grandma, so are tryouts still open?" Steve asked, hopeful.

"'Course, Gamy is hosting tryouts." Mr. Quill said, his blue eyes going dreamy. It was a well know fact that Mr. Quill had a crush on Coach Gamora. Who could blame him, she was beautiful, with dark clear skin, purple colored hair, and the strength of an Amazon. Nat idolized her. 

"Sweet, so can I join too?" Nat asked hopefully, eyes alight. 

Mr. Quill shrugged. "We don't have a softball team, and there's no rules against it. 'Long as you can play, Gamy would probably love for you to join." Coach Drax came down from the football field running. 

"Mr. Quill, can you watch the team while I get Dr. Strange? Wilson twisted his leg, again." Mr. Quill sighed and nodded, waving good bye to the kids. 

Sam saw his coach and ran towards him, waving goodbye to his friends. "I'll see you guys later, I need to talk to Coach Cage." Nat snorted.

"We have the weirdest teachers I swear." She said, crossing her arms and blowing a raspberry blue bubble. Steve nodded, spotting the coach's purple hair. 

"Coach Gamora, are tryouts still open?" Nat said excitedly, spooking the woman. 

"Yes, they are. But I'll need your physicals." The teens all stiffened, sheepishly looking at each other. Coach Gamore sighed.

"You guys too huh? Look tryouts last until next Thursday, bring me those physicals by then, and then we'll see what you got." Coach Gamora said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am, will do." Steve said, the quartet walking away.

"Well, cheer up guys, at least you still have time." Clint said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think so." Bucky muttered, stopping.

"What do you mean Buck?" Steve asked, facing him.

"Steve, I don't, I can't play on the team. I, my arm is freakishly strong. I might hurt someone with this thing, if I'm allowed to play at all." Bucky said, his grip on the bat in his hands tightening. Steve could see dents being made in the middle.

"Bucky-"

"No Steve, I just, I need to control this before I can do anything." Bucky said, before holding his bat out to Steve with a smile.

"So do it for yourself, and me." Steve smiled, taking the bat. Nat and Clint smiled, and the group went home. 

Along the way, Steve gripped the dents, startled that his fingers actally fit the grooves/dents well. 

 


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I don't know where to go with this anymore. I'm just too busy to continue it with everything else going on in my life right now. If anyone wants to adopt it, just message me. Thank you.


	12. ADOPTED

The lovely user Stevie has offered to adopt this story so be on the look out! Thank you so much, I would hate to see this go to waste!


End file.
